


Noches

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de GoldenOuryuuWooly [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SECUELA DE "Unilateral".<br/>La noche contenía algunos buenos recuerdos. / Romance de Kaya y Zeno.</p>
<p>Traducción de "Nights" de GoldenOuryuuWooly<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3896860?view_adult=true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noches

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896860) by [GoldenWooly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly). 



> Como ya indico en el resumen del fanfic, este es una secuela de “Unilateral”. También se puede leer de forma separada, pero es recomendable leer este otro fanfic antes.

Las noches de verano eran siempre cálidas. Eso había sido algo constante durante miles de años, las cigarras trinaban perezosamente durante la noche, las aves se acomodaban. Un calmado y pacífico momento en el que el sol se ocultaba antes de que la luna se elevara en el cielo, en el que disfrutar del mundo bañado bajo su suave resplandor. La relajante calma de la somnolencia iría a la deriva por la tierra, envolviendo con somnolencia a todo el que se acercaba. Ellos se acurrucaban bajo una manta durante esas noches, viendo cómo las sombras de los árboles crecían más y más, arrastrándose hacia ellos como niños nerviosos. Cuando las sombras finalmente se desvanecían, los dos murmuraban en voz baja mientras se levantaban y se retiraban a su casa.

Era un ritual tranquilo que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a romper, hasta que su enfermedad empeoró.

“¿Kaya?”

Ella tosía a la vez que le sonreía, sacudiendo la cabeza y diciéndole que estaba bien. Ella trastabillaba hasta el lugar en el que se sentaban juntos, haciendo el corto recorrido por su cuenta tercamente, exigiendo que él se uniera a ella. Él lo hacía, pero mantenía un brazo apretado alrededor de su cintura, con un ceño fruncido amenazando con aparecer en su rostro mientras ella trataba de ocultar una tos.

“¿Sí, Zeno?”

Con el tiempo empezó a ser problemático para ella el hecho de salir de casa, así que se sentaban en el interior, con los susurros del crepitante fuego moribundo llenando la habitación, nunca lo suficientemente alto como para enmascarar sus toses. Él se sentaba a su lado, rozándole suavemente el pelo sobre su cara, susurrándola suavemente palabras de amor y de aliento.

“Te amo.”

Las noches se habían alargado, y él se quedaba despierto, mirando el suave ascenso y descenso de su pecho, rezando a los Dioses para que no muriera todavía, rezando porque abriera de nuevo los ojos y le sonriera con esa brillante sonrisa de la que se había enamorado. A veces los sonidos de fuera de la casa eran más fuertes que su respiración, era más fuerte la tos que parecía estar rasgando sus pulmones, la pesadez del mundo exterior era mucho más pesada en su mente.

“Yo también te quiero, Zeno.”

Con el tiempo su respiración se detuvo, ya no tenía tos. Su sonrisa pareció desaparecer de su rostro, su piel se sentía fría y sin vida contra sus manos. Las noches de verano parecieron crecer más cada día, casi como si se estuvieran burlando de lo que le había sido arrebatado. La pesadez aumentó hasta convertirse en insoportable.

“¿Prometes que nunca me vas a dejar?”

Y poco a poco, las noches de verano se convirtieron en noches de otoño, en noches más frías, en noches más solitarias. Las cigarras habían muerto, los pájaros se iban a dormir más temprano, y él se quedaba en un silencio eterno, su voz era lo único que le distraía del dolor que sentía en su corazón. Se sentaba en la rama de un árbol y veía cómo el sol descendía, cómo las sombras crecían más de lo que deberían. Él permaneció sentado y vio cómo la nieve blanca comenzaba a caer, el silencio escalofriante presionaba fuertemente su mente.

“¡Kaya hará todo lo posible, te lo prometo!”

Varios años habían pasado. Tal vez miles. Y las noches eran siempre iguales, siempre un pesado silencio, una pesada y dolorosa soledad que le presionaba fuertemente. De vez en cuando sentía un frío toque en su mano, en su mejilla, y una sonrisa se extendía lentamente en su rostro mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, el dolor le abandonó levemente, sintió que su miseria desaparecía lentamente.

“¿Kaya?” preguntó él, sus ojos estaban centrados en el cielo, su nombre pareció llenar el aire vacío, opacando el silencio con su belleza.

“¿Sí, Zeno?” le respondía ella, siempre a su lado, siempre alisando gentilmente su cabello, su toque era tan suave como una leve caricia del viento, tan gentil como había sido el toque de su madre hacía mucho tiempo.

“Prometiste que nunca ibas a dejar a Zeno, ¿verdad?”

La voz de ella era cálida, la noche parecía cobrar vida con su sonido, la oscuridad parecía mucho más brillante con el sonido de su risa.

“¡Por supuesto! Kaya no podía hacer eso mientras estaba viva, pero ahora ella sí puede.” Le respondía ella cada vez, las palabras parecían calmarle, dándole seguridad, llenándole de una sensación de paz. “Ahora puedo.”

Su respuesta le satisfacía lo suficiente como para que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Ella comentaba cosas sobre el cielo, las estrellas, la luna, le hablaba sobre cómo el viento estaba vivo por sus susurros suaves según pasaba, le animaba a que durmiera, arrullándole para que le durmiera. Él le preguntaría de nuevo si se quedaría, y ella le respondería que lo haría.

“¿Kaya?”

“¿Sí, Zeno?”

“Te amo. Más que a nada. Más que-”

“Más que el sol a la luna.” Le susurró ella, interrumpiéndole, sus palabras eran gentiles.

“Buscaría por todo el mundo para conseguirte una estrella.”

“Ya me has dado una estrella.” Se rió, besando su mejilla suavemente mientras él la miraba confundido. “Su pelo brilla más que el sol, y resplandece más suavemente que la más gentil de las estrellas. Su voz tiene más calidez que la que el sol podría darme, y su corazón es mucho más hermoso de lo que jamás será cualquier centelleó del cielo.”

Pronto las noches comenzaron a parecerse a las de sus recuerdos, a las de un pasado al que deseaba volver. La voz de ella era tan suave como lo era entonces, le susurraba palabras de amor mientras dormía, manteniendo su promesa de estar ahí para él, tal y cómo él había estado ahí para ella tiempo atrás. Ella le susurraba sobre el suave resplandor de su pelo gracias a la luz de la luna, un dedo fantasmal le acariciaba lentamente la mejilla mientras dormía. Ella cantaba en voz baja para él, cantando sobre días pasados, su voz era baja y suave mientras le cantaba canciones de cuna, cantando sobre su amor por él, siempre con un atisbo de arrepentimiento y alegría en la música.

Las noches comenzaron a proporcionarle el consuelo que había anhelado.

 


End file.
